This disclosure generally relates to books and book covers.
Books may generally comprise sheets of paper between a cover and connected by a binding mechanism. Book covers may comprise rigid or flexible, natural and/or synthetic materials. Books, including notebooks, may be convenient for writing and reading. However, books may be difficult to write or read on in a space room or in a space without appropriate lighting. Therefore, different books and book covers that deal with this issue are desirable.